History of the Known World
The Recent History of Westeros In the year 300 AL, Westeros was in a dire state. Multiple kings had been slain over a few short years, a puppet child controlled by his mother had been placed on the throne, the common folk were in uproar and war was erupting everywhere. Numerous Great Houses had been exiled by usurpers, the council of the Seven Kingdoms was ever changing, nothing was permanent or certain. Even the Night's Watch, who took no part in the quarrel had fallen to their own inner turmoil and failure to protect the nation from the Wildlings. To make matters even worse, the Royal line was being thrown into chaos among all the comments of the Lannister incest, and the current King being the result of an affair between the Lannister siblings, Cersei and Jaime. Elsewhere however, Tyrion Lannister was supporting the emergence of Aegon Targaryen, the long believed dead son of Rhaegar and Elia. Gathering more force day by day, and making his way slowly towards Westeros, he looked all but ready to conquer. He was also aware of his aunt, Daenerys Targaryen, trying to take the throne herself, although at this point she was unaware of his existence. After months of careful planning, influencing and buying off the right people, Aegon launched his attack on Kings Landing. The battle was fierce and raged on, and after some time, Aegon's forces looked to be losing. However, they were saved and propelled on by the arrival of Daenerys, her army and most importantly, her dragons. The return of the dragons was the biggest loss of morale for the city's defenders, most fleeing while a few foolishly tried to fight on, only to be slaughtered. Aegon and Daenerys met for the first time in the middle of the chaos. Agreeing to unite for a common cause for now, they ransacked the Red keep, where they found Cersei and her children, as well as the Kingsguard and the other members of court. A massacre ensued, with many on both sides dying. By the time the smoke cleared, the Targaryens were the victors, with the Lannisters at their mercy. Aegon was adamant they should all be slain, Cersei and the children, while Daenerys believed the children were innocent in all of this, and were only the product of their mother's manipulation. Stepping forward, Tyrion asked for Tommen and Myrcella to be placed in his care and raised within the court under his watch, to which Daenerys agreed. Of course, Cersei tried her best to fight her corner, but in the Targaryen's eyes, she was to be allowed no quarter, and imprisoned within the Keep. And then Jaime was found. The siblings were dragged into public, the whole crowd of Kings Landing watching as the Targaryens declared themselves once again the rulers of Westeros. Cersei pleaded to be with her children once more and to strike a deal with the Targaryens. She was met with the sentence of death, along with Jaime, for crimes too many to mention against both the realm and the now Targaryen lords. A public execution was announced, and they were both beheaded. The Targaryen relatives spared no time in taking control of the country and restoring a sense of stability. They made it note to learn everything that had happened, all the lies and schemes and betrayals that had gone on in their absence. Hunting down the traitors and usurpers of the land, they brough them together, the houses of Bolton, Frey, Baelish and so on. It seemed all were destined to the gallows, before Aegon made his decree for a far worse punishment: to forever be banished to beyond the wall. Search patires were sent out to find the missing members of noble and great houses, while the traitors were sent to their destination. Upon seeing what the Night's Watch had become, and with the Lord Commander Jon Snow having been murdered, the Targaryens abolished it, and instead turned it into the Order of the Shield. Like the Nights Watch, the men stationed there were to stay for life, but unlike their predecessors, every man was a highly trained soldier. The remaining Wildlings were hunted down and either disposed of or fled back over the wall. In time, Catelyn Stark and the remnants of her family were found and brought before the Targaryens, as were the remaining Tullys. They were granted back Winterfell and Riverrun respectively, having freed them from the clutches of usurpers. Of course, Winterfell would need rebuilding, but they would provide the help to do so, and have a loyal and reliable family positioned as Warden of the North once again, provided they were to rid themselves of the title of Royalty. Elsewhere, the remaining Lannisters were brought before their rulers. With each and every one of them expecting death, they were fairly surprised to find the lenience of the Targaryens, when they named Lancel Lannister the new Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock. However, the Lannisters were stripped of much of their wealth and power, with the Targaryens concluding that they may earn it back, provided they continued to show loyalty to their new liege lords, a seemingly fair deal for not killing them. Next were the remaining Baratheons. Stannis, the most influential Baratheon figure left was hunted down for his part in trying to establish himself as King and killed. His wife, driven to madness by her newfound obssession over the Lord of Light, commited suicide at his loss, leaving their daughter in the hands of the Targaryens. When the Starks had been recovered, so to had Gendry, the bastard son of Robert. As he was never a part of his father's plans, he was instated as the new head of Baratheon, given their name and Storms End, provided he swear his loyalty and take Stannis's daughter into his care. Likewise, the Greyjoys were told to relinquish their title as Kings, or face fire. Naturally, they agreed, although not without resisting at first. The last of those who had played a part in all the deception were the Tyrells. They were also granted to stay within their home, for a portion of their fortune and loyalty. Although hearing of her exploits and manipulation, Margaery Tyrell was sent of to live as a septa. Shortly after, it was announced that Aegon and Daenerys, in the old tradition of the Targaryens, were to be wed. Aegon rose to become Aegon VI, while Daenerys was the first of her name. They married in the year 310 AL and soon Daenerys was announced as pregnant, 9 months later bearing twins, a boy and a girl, naming them Rhaegar and Rhaella. Westeros finally knew a sense of peace for the first time since Rhaegar Targaryen allegedly abducted Lyanna Stark and set the events of the past decades in motion, although there was still tension within many of the houses throughout the land. In time, Rhaegar II and Rhaella also married and took the crown from their parents, before giving birth to their own children, two sons and a daughter, Aemon, Aegon and Daenerys. -WIP-